Somnoliento
by Kaoni.rk
Summary: Acorde a las vacaciones, hay ciertas personas que tienden a cambiar un poco las rutinas de su vida diaria. Kyle Broflovski es una de ellas. OneShot.


**Dedicado a RequeteMiau, que me ha dado su incondicional apoyo y amistad.**

 _Disclaimmer: South Park no me pertenece._

* * *

Acorde a las vacaciones, se tiende a cambiar un poco las rutinas de nuestra vida diaria. Cosas tan vanas como los lugares que se frecuentan en una salida, los estudiantes que disfrutan el descanso de la escuela, o las maneras en las que se pasa el tiempo. Ciertas personas adoptan la noción de descoordinar sus horas de sueño, ya sea por leer un libro, recrearse o simplemente vagar por Internet. Una de esas personas es Kyle Broflovski.

Marcaban las 11 de la mañana cuando un chico tocaba el timbre de la residencia de tal joven, siendo abierta la puerta por la apurada dueña de casa que iba de salida.

\- ¡Oh, Stanley! Que alegría verte por aquí, yo iré a hacer unas compras. ¿Por qué no vas a tratar de mantener despierto a Kyle? No estoy segura a qué hora se haya acostado, o si siquiera ha conciliado el sueño todavía. - Hablaba rápidamente la señora Broflovski, sin molestarse a esperar respuesta a lo que el chico sólo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. - No creo volver para la hora de almuerzo así que agradecería que le pudieran cocinar algo a Ike. Como sea, siéntete como en casa. - Se despidió para irse de una vez.

Stan dio un suspiro antes de subir por las escaleras, abrir la primera puerta a la derecha que ya conocía de memoria y adentrarse a una habitación desastrosa. Libros y papeles arrugados desparramados por todo el piso, ropa cayendo de un armario totalmente desordenado, las cortinas cerradas sin ningún rastro de luz le daban un toque fúnebre al lugar. Y en medio de la cama, tapado totalmente por una sábana, se encontraba un bulto que respiraba pacíficamente. Se acercó con lentitud hasta ver el cabello ondulado y pelirrojo del chico, su ojos cerrados y las marcadas ojeras bajo estos. Que tuviera audífonos colocados y música todavía sonando en el computador que tenía cerca suyo delataban el hecho de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el chico había caído dormido. Stan lo observó un momento antes de decidirse a apagar el aparato y sacar con cuidado los auriculares de sus oídos. Ante el movimiento, Kyle despertó algo aturdido. Miró indefenso a su alrededor hasta topar sus ojos con los de Stan, y relajarse al instante.

\- Ah, eres tú. - Habló aliviado. - Me asustaste, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? - Y con cansancio se volteó arropándose cómodamente con las sábanas, casi insinuando que lo dejara en paz.

\- Ya es de mañana, Kyle. Mejor levántate y hagamos algo.

Y siendo la única respuesta que le llegó un gruñido algo irritado, perdió la paciencia.

\- ¿Sabes, Kyle? No he podido pasar nada de tiempo contigo o siquiera verte porque te la pasas durmiendo todo el día y es una mierda. Sin contar que cuando estás despierto te encuentras de un maldito mal humor, entonces decidí que hoy vas a quedarte despierto todo el día para que arregles tu horario y duermas bien esta noche. Y yo me encargaré de eso.

Al escuchar el tono serio con el que Stan habló, Kyle se incorpora un poco para darle una mirada un tanto confusa.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

\- Levántate.

Aunque sabía que Stan no estaba enojado, porque ninguno realmente se enojaba con el otro, quejumbrosamente abandonó su posición y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miró al piso como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche, implorando para sus adentros que Stan desistiera y se acostara a su lado, así dormir juntos y que su cansancio acabara. Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, porque el chico sonrió al ver que le hacía caso, y Kyle se rindió ante aquella sonrisa conformándose a complacerlo en sus deseos.

\- Bueno, date un baño y vístete o algo. Yo estaré abajo, ¿Quieres un café? Puedo prepararte lo que quieras, pero no esperes que sea muy sabroso. - Río el pelinegro, a lo que Kyle le dio una sonrisa afectuosa.

\- Sabes que no me gusta el café. - Dijo en tono suave mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Stan para darle un breve abrazo, que este correspondió apoyando su frente en la cabeza del menor.

Stan fue a esperar abajo, mientras el adormecido pelirrojo tocaba la puerta de su hermano menor, diciéndole que despierte, antes de entrar al baño a darse una ducha. Después de un largo rato, Kyle se digna a bajar, vestido con el primer suéter y pantalón que encontró, topándose con Stan que parecía estar colocando una película en el televisor. Adivinó al instante las intenciones del chico, así que tomó una manta y se sentó en el sofá, esperándolo. Acurrucados tratando de aplacar el frío, se pasaron las pocas horas de la mañana viendo el filme cinematográfico. Poco a poco, el pelinegro se percata de la rítmica y tranquila forma en la cual Kyle empieza a respirar, que estaba totalmente apoyado sobre él.

\- Hey - Lo llamó con suavidad, sintiéndose culpable de perturbar su anhelada paz.

\- Estoy despierto… - Balbuceó en voz baja.

\- Que bien, porque ya es la tarde y tú madre me dijo que teníamos que preparar el almuerzo. - Soltó Stan mientras se paraba dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando caer a Kyle sobre el sillón.

Ninguno sabía del todo por donde comenzar, o siquiera que preparar. Actuando como los adolescentes que eran, trataron de hacer lo más simple que encontraron sin quemar toda la casa. Stan parecía más cómodo con toda la situación, porque cuando a Kyle se le cayó un huevo al estar distraído, no dudo en echarlo de la cocina ocupándose de lo que quedaba él solo, sin antes decirle que aunque sea se encargue de colocar la loza y los servicios en la mesa. Al terminar, llaman a Ike y se sientan los tres en el comedor.

\- Esto está asqueroso. - Dice apenas prueba una bocanada, mirando repetidamente de Stan a Kyle y viceversa, como preguntando si de verdad esperaban que tragara esa cosa.

\- Come y calla. - Le regañó Stan, que aunque defendía su creación, también llevaba una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Y qué planean hacer hoy? - Pregunta Ike, que más que estar interesado parecía querer buscar un tema de conversación con el cual distraerse del sabor de su almuerzo.

\- Nada en especial, sólo holgazanear por la casa. ¿Qué harás tú?

\- Quizás juegue videojuegos o algo por el estilo.

El resto de lo que duró su comida se pasó en silencio, con algún comentario de Ike de vez en cuando, quien se levantó primero para irse a su habitación. Kyle pasó sin decir nada en todo momento, a lo que su hermano le dió una mirada algo confundida. Con suerte había tocado su plato.

\- No tengo apetito. - Se excusó. Pero ante la atenta mirada de desasosiego que Stan le dió, cedió a engullir una cantidad decente.

Deciden lavar la loza en conjunto, a pedido de Kyle, que asegura que su madre lo va a matar si dejan todo sucio, así que se turnan entre enjuagar y secar. Con todo ya listo, suben a su habitación. Lo primero que hace Stan es abrir las ventanas, quejándose que parecía ama de casa haciendo los quehaceres del hogar. El pelirrojo tiende torpemente la cama y hace ademán de recoger algo del suelo, pero Stan lo detiene y lo hace sentarse en la cama.

\- Vine a que pasáramos el rato, no ha obligarte a que arregles todo.

Kyle sonríe y se acomoda en su asiento.

\- Si te soy sincero, este desorden ya me estaba empezando a exasperar.

\- Olvídate. - Ríe Stan, acercándose al librero y buscando con la mirada entre los títulos. - Tenía la idea, a ti te gusta mucho leer tus aburridos libros, ¿Cierto?. Esos de filosofía solían quitarte el sueño por semanas. - Hace una pausa, y agarra uno de la repisa. - Pensé que, para entretenerte, podría leerte tu favorito.

\- Oh, está bien. - Dice Kyle con ilusión, sonriendo ante el pensamiento de que se haya tomado la molestia de planear su día, sólo por él.

Así que cada uno sentado con la espalda contra el respaldo, comenzaron a leer. O más bien, Stan leía en voz alta y Kyle lo escuchaba atentamente, mirándolo de reojo. Se sabía el libro casi de memoria, entonces decidió concentrarse en el sonido suave pero profundo de aquella voz, y entretanto se puso a pensar. Pensar en la indescriptible manera en la que aprecia todo lo que este chico hace por él, sacudiendo su corazón con una simple sonrisa. En como recordó exactamente cuál era su libro favorito sin siquiera dudar, aun cuando Kyle lo había mencionado vagamente en una sola ocasión. No duró mucho tiempo hasta que Stan a base de su creciente aburrimiento comenzara a hacer pobres imitaciones de las voces de los personajes cuando leía los diálogos, lo más hilarantes posible para sacarle risas a Kyle. Por unos momentos, el cansancio se esfumó y lo único que cursaba la mente del chico pelirrojo mientras reía, era lo afortunado que se sentía de amar a una persona como Stan.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, y el reloj indicaba que ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados en la mesita de la sala de estar, jugando en silencio una partida de ajedrez. Al Stan venir a la casa Broflovski con la única intención de hacerle el día un poco más fácil de sobrellevar al primogénito de esta familia, estaba decidido a hacer todas las cosas tediosas por las cuales fastidiaba a su acompañante de ser un nerd, cuando en realidad encontraba totalmente adorable la expresión que ponía Kyle al concentrarse en una tarea o dar uno de sus incontables discursos. Pero aun así, esto no era lo suyo.

\- Oh, vamos Kyle, presta atención. - Le dijo en tono de súplica al chico que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y sólo se movía para levantar la mano y manipular una pieza en cuando tocaba su turno. - Acabas de regalar a tu caballo, tú jamás te dejas perder de esta manera en un juego de ajedrez, menos conmigo. Siempre ganas.

\- ¿Qué esperas de mi, Stan? Sólo quiero dormir, no me importa. - Se lamenta, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Stan se quedó meditando un momento, mirándolo fijamente. Luego suspira, y le vuelve a sonreír.

\- Levántate, vamos a salir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y el juego?

\- Una victoria como esta no valdría nada, vamos a ir al parque.

\- Pero…

\- No quiero quejas, Kyle. - Dice tratando de sonar autoritario, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono juguetón.

Así que bajo las órdenes de Stan, va a su habitación a buscar algo con lo que abrigarse. Están en la mitad del invierno, y la nieve no para de caer cubriendo todo paisaje de blanco. Kyle estaba terminando de acomodar su bufanda cuando sintió a alguien abrazandolo, y no dudo un segundo quién era. Risueño, volteó a corresponderle cruzando sus manos por su cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca. Stan observa con una sonrisa cariñosa como el chico que sostiene en sus brazos entrecierra un poco esos profundos ojos esmeralda al reír, como se encoge de hombros y se le colorean las mejillas. Y de todos los momentos que ha vivido en su compañía, que son desde que tiene memoria, estos son de sus favoritos.

Ya habiendo terminado, salieron por la puerta y caminaron con tranquilidad hacia el parque. No tenían ninguna razón para ir más que pasar el tiempo, que parecía ser eterno con la negatividad Kyle.

\- Estoy cansado, mejor volvamos. - Al no recibir respuesta, decidió continuar. - Hace mucho frío, voy a atrapar un resfriado.

Hubo más silencio, a lo que frunció el ceño.

\- Stan. - Llamó, con una voz lastimera, esperando darle algo de pesar.

\- ¿Qué? - Pronunció en respuesta, mirando a otro lado. Sabía que Kyle estaba poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, tratando de hacerlo flaquear.

\- Ya no puedo caminar más, es demasiado.

Stan detuvo su paso.

\- Okay. - Dice. Camina hasta quedar delante del otro, se agacha y coloca sus manos hacía atrás. - Sube.

El pelirrojo hace un puchero, y se sujeta a la espalda ajena, murmurando cosas como que siempre Stan terminaba saliéndose con la suya. Este sólo le da un besito en la cabeza, sobre su gorro, al Kyle estar hundiendo su rostro en la intersección de su cuello.

Mientras caminaban a un paso calmado, Kyle se acompasa y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en los latidos del corazón de Stan. Con su fría nariz, huele con vehemencia el aroma del chico que lo sostiene. Se siente cada vez más relajado, y Stan siente como lentamente el agarre de Kyle a su cuello se va aflojando. Sonríe divertido, y da un pequeño salto sacudiendo al chico, que asustado por el repentino movimiento, se sujeta con fuerza.

\- Así está mejor. - Susurra.

Cuando llegan al parque, se sientan en una banca y conversan animadamente. Se ríen de alguna broma, opinan de algún tema, cosas banales. Sin importancia, pero después de todo este tipo de comodidad ha sido lo que los ha llevado a mantenerse juntos por todos estos años, su cercanía y naturalidad era de lo más esencial en su relación. Mientras hablaban, Kyle se va distrayendo con su alrededor. Stan no tarda en percatarse, y le intriga un poco la actitud. Ser disperso nunca ha sido una característica en Kyle, sino más bien suya. "Lo que la falta de descanso provoca", atribuyó. Así que cuando el pelirrojo se había quedado embobado mirando a unos pájaros que volaban sobre unos niños jugando en los columpios, Stan se levanta lo más silencioso posible. Lo próximo que se escucha es un pequeño grito indefenso por la sorpresa, al una bola de nieve estrellar contra la mejilla del judío.

\- Oh, dime que no acabas de… - Iba diciendo, pero antes de poder terminar la oración Stan ya había lanzado otra que aterrizó en su frente.

Divertido, se levanta apurado a recoger nieve y arrojarla. Pero su puntería no es la mejor que digamos, a lo que termina fallando. Intenta otra vez, mientras Stan tira bolas de nieve por su cuenta, teniendo más suerte que su súper mejor amigo. Y así se pasan lo que queda de la tarde, riendo y persiguiéndose de aquí para allá. Ya había anochecido cuando aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta de los Broflovski, encontrándose jadeantes y mojados por su afable lucha.

\- ¿¡Qué les pasó a ustedes dos!? ¡No entren que van a mojar todo el piso! - Gritó Sheila al verlos, exaltada por su ausencia y ahora indecente apariencia.- Kyle, ¿No has dormido nada?

\- Nada de nada. - Respondió sonriente, con el rostro iluminado de orgullo y felicidad. Su madre lo miró algo impresionada, intercambiando su mirada entre su hijo y Stan, pero finalmente sonriendo.

Stan se excusó de que ya debía volver a su casa, despidiéndose. Acompañado de Kyle, salió hasta la intersección de la calle.

\- Muchas gracias, Stan. - Murmuró, haciendo sonreír al chico a su lado.

\- No hay nada que agradecer.

\- No, sí que lo hay. Lamentó haber sido un quejumbroso todo el día, pero de verdad…

\- Hey. - Lo interrumpió. - Está bien, yo también me divertí hoy.

Mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones, se rindió a sonreír y asentir con simpleza. Y entonces, recibió un suave beso de buenas noches.

\- Dulces sueños. - Stan se despidió, sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Con un sonrojo Kyle entró a su casa, en camino a su cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un pelirrojo pasa animadamente por la residencia Marsh en busca del hijo menor. Después de saludar a la familia, ambos chicos van al centro comercial. Se encontraban a mitad de camino cuando se topan con cierto rubio que sonríe al verlos.

\- ¡Kyle, amigo! - Saluda Kenny. - No te había visto en años.

El chico ríe, mirando con cariño a Stan.


End file.
